


Prompt Dark Three; Knives & Bloodplay

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: The familiar itch was back, pulsing at the back of his neck but this was Viktor. He loved Viktor and he was his but even then,AKAYuuri is a yandere and Viktor loves him too much not to succumb





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar itch was back, pulsing at the back of his neck but this was Viktor. He loved Viktor and he was his but even then, he sees the other’s body shift away from him as if trying to escape from the bonds he had wrapped around his wrists. It was pointless, he couldn’t escape but the fact he was trying to, well. It broke his heart.

 

He forces a space between Viktor’s still unbound legs, noting that the man has now frozen on the bed, eyes wild and bright even in the desolate light. Holding the handle of the smooth-edged blade, he lifts Viktor’s jaw, his head tilted to the side in thought.  


 

He could hold him like this. Forever. No one would gather the sweet boyfriend of Viktor Nikiforov, heartbroken and afraid for him disappearing. Caused this.  


 

He nicks the edge of his chin, just beneath, and Viktor jumps slightly, a muffled cry underneath the clothen gag he placed on him. Leaning even closer, Yuuri’s tongue pokes out slightly as he tastes the iron-rich warmth of Viktor’s blood.  
He lowers the blade down, barely pressing against him, almost akin to a caress. Even so, Viktor dared not move lest it digs in deeper and although it terrified him, he terrified him. He loved Yuuri, even if right now he was out of his mind.  
As the blood drips down on his chest in slow drops, Yuuri smears it in with the blade, watching the porcelain skin be merged with the red of his blood. Even when it was present though, he felt the similar sensation of buzzing in his mind. It wasn’t enough he will have to go further.

 

“Do you love me Viktor?” He draws it out, even when his voice breaks at the end. How he could never quite trust him, always doubts that there will always be someone who will take him away.  
Viktor tried his best to return with a muffled grunt which quickly turned high pitched as Yuuri slices delicately just above the navel, a think streak of blood to add to the mess that was forming over his skin.  
Yuuri goes lower and laps at it, it would almost be cute if it wasn’t for the rich coloured contents of ichor being smeared over his mouth.  
“You taste good, Viktor,” whining with a satisfied gaze upon his face he mouths lower until he marks the edge of Viktor’s pants with his mouth. A medley of blood and saliva being soaked into the fibres.

 

He lifts the knife and lowers it after he had his fill on merely suckling at the fabric. Instead, he begins to use the knife as means to help lower the thin fabric of the pants. He will cut them if necessary.

 

Viktor meanwhile struggled with the dual desire to watch what Yuuri was doing and to close his eyes and surrender to his fate. He couldn’t resist him, he knew he would never truly escape even as he watched those eyes filled with inklings of the shade of red similar to his blood being smeared onto both of them. Even as he slides the blade over his cock with far too much control for it to be happenstance. He couldn’t resist him.  
So he relents, his mouth opened in concealed moans as Yuuri takes the tip of Viktor’s cock into his mouth while he slides the knife down the other’s thighs. Sometimes he will slide too deep and the cut forms in a thin line, and all he does is groan because it was beginning to feel. Almost too much like pleasure even when Yuuri takes his dick in deeper into his mouth.

 

Even when he cums into Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri sucks it into his mouth, he takes the mouthful and spills it down on his skin and then he continues. Sliding the knife over his thighs, soaking it into his skin with the flat ends.  
And he keeps going, not stopping even when all Viktor could do was scream and wrestle with his bonds for different reasons other than escaping. No, he was overstimulated but he wanted to prove his love and he loved it. He loved this and him and all he could see was the white flaring through his body as he ejaculates again.

 

Yuuri watches the convulsions of orgasms and the concluding exhaustion overtake Viktor as he blacked out. The sensation of scratching had finally dimmed to a low buzz in the back of his mind. He can continue this later when Viktor was cleaned and woken again. Retreating from the bed, he begins to list all the things he will need. It will be worth it though.

 

It was for his Viktor after all.  
 


	2. Can't get enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble related back to this AU ~

Yandere hands the knife to Viktor, whose eyes are clouded over with a tumult of emotion. He understood so all he does is smile gently before caressing the edges of Viktor’s chin, the other man instinctively leans into the touch.

 

Viktor body tremors with nerved anticipation as he moves away from Yuuri’s gloved touch, turning away he sees the corpse lying in wait for him. Kneeling, he makes sure he leaves his clothes untouched with the congealing rich fluid, flooding his mouth with the scent of iron.

 

Yuuri watches with rapt awe as he watches his lover etch his own designs into the skin of their shared victim. He took care, ensuring the body had some semblance of why they deserved to die in their portrayal. But Viktor. Viktor. He was an artist, swirls and curls, slicing away the mundane to leave only depth where before it was only an ugly blankness.

 

He stands once more, and the hunger in Yuuri changes to a wanting heat that can only be satisfied with Viktor’s fluid merging with his own. Their lips touch almost desperately, a messy thing of tongue, and teeth. Wild and unburdened like the unshackling of their first kill. The knife clatters to the floor, long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued ~


End file.
